Captured by the Ham-Hams
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Thumper. "To hunt for some hamsters, of course." Lil' Urle replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Zachariah called, "we need to catch up with Bambi!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Dumbo Gang and Thumper followed Bambi through the jungle searching for some hamsters as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Bambi, Thumper, and The Lost Dumbo Gang: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Bambi got to the other side first, Big Daddy Lou tripped and held onto another rock as Jim, Timothy, Zachariah, Tyrone, and Lil' Urle walked across. Big Daddy Lou got up after that and followed them. Thumper leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was an elephant named Dumbo, Timothy and the crows' best friend, he just stepped on. Bambi, Thumper, and The Lost Dumbo Gang: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Bambi, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, and Timothy crossed one vine while Thumper and Lil' Urle slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the boys climbed over a log. Bambi, Thumper, and The Lost Dumbo Gang: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Bambi didn't realize that his hat was taken by King Louie, Terk, and a baby baboon. King Louie grabbed Bambi's hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Terk took Bambi's hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that she would look gorgeous. The baby baboon shook his head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the hat was too big for him. Dissatisfied, the baby baboon decided to put it back on Bambi's head. And the fawn didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Bambi, Thumper, and The Lost Dumbo Gang: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Thumper stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was a warthog named Pumbaa he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Bambi, Thumper, and The Lost Dumbo Gang: We're out to fight the Ham-Hams The Ham-Hams The Ham-Hams We're out to fight the Ham-Hams Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Bambi lead the group past a sleeping Indian sloth bear named Baloo. Bambi poked Baloo's nose with the umbrella point. Baloo just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Thumper walked past him with his stuffed raccoon over his shoulders. Baloo looked confused. Bambi, Thumper, and The Lost Dumbo Gang: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Bambi stopped as some wild dogs spotted them. "Hamsters!" He called as the mouse and crows went somewhere. Bambi examined a hamster's paw prints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! Ham-Ham tracks." The Lost Dumbo Gang made a base of sand around themselves to attack the Ham-Hams. "Belongs to the Mouse Pokémon group. Quite savage, you know." Bambi said. "Well, let's go get them!" Big Daddy Lou called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Timothy said. "Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Bambi called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Big Daddy Lou. "A plan of attack…" Bambi said, as Jim sniffed suspiciously at the paw prints. Then, using his umbrella, Bambi drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Thumper saw a sunflower seed on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when a stick of wood came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like a hamster. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Thumper looked under the bush to see two cream-colored paws and a pair of chubby white legs, which were kind of furry. He gasped and ran to warn Bambi. But he and the Lost Dumbo Gang were in a huddle. "Bambi! Hamsters! Hamsters!" Thumper called. Whacking Big Daddy Lou on the back with his toy raccoon, he cried out, "Let me in!" Big Daddy Lou accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Bambi said, unaware of what was going on. "the Ham-Ham is cunning but not intelligent." Thumper tried to warn them, but a cream-colored paw with a chubby, furry, white arm in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Thumper cried, as his toy raccoon fell to the ground. The arm grabbed the raccoon. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Bambi said, before another cream-colored paw with a chubby, furry, white arm in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Dumbo Gang trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the Ham-Hams in disguise! Timothy frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Zachariah and Tyrone climbed up a tree, but Howdy chopped it down. Jim ran around around the clearing, trying to evade Dexter, who was chasing after him. But Dexter grabbed him by the legs, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see Howdy and Dexter dragging Jim and Timothy by the arms, Pashmina and Penelope got Zachariah, Tyrone, and Big Daddy Lou tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. Panda and Sandy came next with Lil' Urle tied on Sandy's back. Hamtaro and Oxnard had got Bambi, Thumper, and Thumper's toy raccoon captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to their Ham-Ham Clubhouse. Now we see Thumper's stuffed toy raccoon tied to a small post, sitting on a washcloth while Bambi, Thumper, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, and Lil' Urle tied to a large post, sitting on a bath towel with the hamsters beating their drums. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Bambi said. "Oh, that's alright, wildcat." Big Daddy Lou said. "It's not your fault." Lil' Urle agreed. "No, we do not mind." Jim said. "It's OK." Timothy said. Then a shadow fell over them. The Ham-Hams crossed their arms before moving aside to see a field hamster with cream-colored paws and tail, a pink nose, wrinkled whiskers, thick black eyebrows, and beige fur with dark brown markings at his muzzle, legs, and tips on his ears, wearing a yellow helmet with a green band and a red crescent moon backwards. He also carries a shovel. His name was Boss Ham-Ham, and he was the chief of the Ham-Ham tribe. "So, we meet again!" Boss said. "Uh, hi, Boss." Bambi and the Lost Dumbo Gang said. "Hi!" Thumper echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought one pale-faced mouse and five pale-faced crows like you," Boss said, as Bambi, Thumper, Timothy, Jim, and his brothers stammered. "Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win." "Okay, Boss. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Big Daddy Lou said. "Turn us loose?" asked Bambi, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Jim, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Zachariah said. "Turn us loose." Tyrone repeated. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said Boss angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Dumbo Gang. Jim chuckled nervously. "The chief hamster's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" Boss snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Bijou Ham-Ham?!" "Bijou Ham-Ham?" asked Big Daddy Lou. "We ain't got your own princess!" Jim shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Bambi said. "Me neither." Big Daddy Lou said. "Honest, we don't." Tyrone said. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" Boss snarled, "If Bijou is not back by sunset, we will sentence you to a whole month in various cages!" Category:Fan Fiction